The present invention is directed to probe stations for making highly accurate measurements of high-speed, large scale integrated circuits at the wafer level, and of other electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to such a probe station having an environment control enclosure for limiting the communication of the wafer-supporting chuck and probes with outside influences such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), air, and/or light.